The Vampire
by Miss Rapper
Summary: When a boy befriends a vampire, he becomes closer to her and learn things about her but will she also be dangerous?


Part 1

Diego Martinez was a thirteen year old boy and he was walking home at eight p.m. after basketball practice. While he was walking he heard something. He stopped walking and asked, ''Is anyone there?'' There was silence in the air and then he continued walking. Suddenly a girl jumped in front of him and he asked, ''Can I help you?'' She walked close up to his face and said, ''You can help me alright by giving me to your blood.'' He saw her grow fangs and her eyes turn bright purple. Diego screamed and ran in the opposite direction and she ran after him. He tripped over a rock and fell on his stomach, she got on top of him and said, ''Prepare to lose your blood.'' ''Please don't drink my blood, I can get you something else.'' Diego said. ''I'm a vampire, I don't eat anything else or drink anything else, blood is the only thing I've got.'' she said. ''I can help you out with that but first I wanna know who are you.'' Diego said. ''My name is Danny and I'm a vampire who needs to know how to have other things instead of blood.'' Danny said. Diego looked in her eyes and said, ''My name Diego Martinez and could you get off ne please.'' ''Oh I'm so sorry.'' Danny said. She got off of him and asked, ''So, what are you going to get me for food?'' ''I can get you some pizza and a soda.'' Diego said. ''What's that?'' Danny asked. ''You don't know what pizza and soda are?'' Diego asked. ''No because I've been on this Earth a long time.'' Danny said ''How old are you?'' Diego asked. ''I'm one thousand eight hundred seventy-two years old.'' Danny said. ''Oh my gosh but look like you're my age.'' Diego said. ''How old are you?'' Danny asked. ''I'm thirteen.'' Diego said. ''Well this is just my young and pretty form.'' Danny said. ''What's your real form?'' Diego asked. ''My real form can kill you just by one look but let me tell you, my real form is scary and it's scarier than most horror movies you've probably seen.'' Danny said. ''Um okay.'' Diego said. ''So, let's go and have some pizza and soda.'' Danny said.

Part 2

Diego took Danny to a pizza parlor and he bought her a pizza and a soda. She ate the pizza and drank all the soda. ''That was delicious.'' Danny said. ''I know.'' Diego said. ''I've never had anything like this before.'' Danny said. ''Do you live here in Pennsylvania?'' Diego asked. lived here all my life but I wanted to leave her but I never had the chance.'' Danny said. ''Why not?'' Diego wanted to know. ''Because there are other vampires here but who want to destroy humans.'' Danny said and she got up. ''Where are you going?'' Diego asked. ''I don't know, I don't have a home.'' Danny said and just as she was about to walk out Diego ran up to her and said, ''You can stay with me.'' ''I don't think your parents would want a blood sucking monster in their house.'' Danny said. ''You could live in my attic, it's clean and my parents hardly go up there and I could sneak you up there because my parents are always busy with work.'' Diego said. Danny looked at him silently and then asked, ''Why are you trusting me?'' ''Because I feel that you're a trustworthy person.'' Diego said. Diego walked up to her and held out his hand. ''Let's promise to be friends or best friends by shaking hands.'' Diego said. Danny hesitated for a moment and then grabbed his hand, shook it and, and said, ''We can be best friends, forever because you're the only one I have right now.'' They stopped shaking hands and Diego looked at his watch. ''Oh my gosh we have to go now.'' Diego said quickly. ''Why?'' Danny asked. ''Because I was supposed to be home an hour ago.'' Diego said. Danny grabbed his arm, walked outside and said, ''Get on my back.'' ''I don't understand.'' Diego said looking confused. ''If you get on my back then we'll be at your house in a few seconds.'' Danny said. ''But you don't know where I live.'' Diego said. ''Well then tell me.'' Danny said. ''187 East Maple Drive.'' Diego said. ''Go it now hop on my back.'' Danny said quickly. He jumped on her back and she ran using her vampire speed and the next thing you know she was at his house.

Part 3

Diego jumped off her back and said, ''Let's hurry and get inside before my parents say something.'' They snuck in the house and Diego led Danny up to the attic. When they got up there she said, ''Nice place but can sunlight get in here?'' ''No, it just stays dark in here.'' Diego said. ''Perfect but you need to know one thing.'' Danny said. ''What?'' Diego asked. ''I need blood every twenty four hours and if I don't get it your parents will find out about me and I might go crazy like killing you and your family by drinking your blood.'' Danny said. ''So you need blood now or tomorrow?'' Diego wanted to know. ''I need it now because I haven't had any all day.'' Danny said. ''I have to get human blood!?'' Diego asked puzzled. ''You can just get me animal blood like a cat, dog, mouse, or a raccoon.'' Danny said. Diego walked out of the room and he came back after a few minutes. He was holding a rat in a cage and said, ''This is a rat that goes through my garbage every night and I'm getting tired go him because he waked me up every night going through my garbage.'' He sat the rat in front of Danny and she got the rat out of the cage. Danny bit her teeth into the rat and drank its blood, her eyes turned bright purple while she was feeding and she made a growling noise. After she was finished nothing was left except the rat's skin. ''Wow.'' Diego said. ''I know. I don't like doing this but I have to.'' Danny said. ''I understand but where are your parents?'' Diego asked. ''I left them but I'll tell you why one day when I get to know you better.'' Danny said. ''Oh okay.'' Diego said. Just then Danny and Diego heard footsteps. ''Diego! Are you up there?'' called Diego's mom. ''Uh oh, hide Danny.'' Diego said quickly. Danny hid in an old closet and Diego's mom came in. ''Hi mom.'' Diego said nervously. ''What are you doing up here?'' his mom asked. ''I...um...I wanted to bring something up here but I forgot it and came up here anyway.'' Diego said. ''Okay but you need to get in bed, it's a school night and you shouldn't be up this late.'' his mom said. ''Okay I'll be down in a minute.'' he said and his mom walked out of the attic. Danny came out of the closet and said, ''I guess you have to go to bed now.'' ''Yeah and I have school tomorrow so that means you have to stay here by yourself.'' Diego said. ''But what about you parents?'' Danny wanted to know. ''They're gonna leave for work the same time I go to school and I get home before they do which means we can hang out tomorrow.'' Diego said. ''I guess that could work.'' Danny said. ''Trust me it will, now it's time for me to go to bed.'' Diego said. ''Okay, goodnight Diego.'' Danny said. ''Good night Danny.'' Diego said and he went to bed.

Part 4

Diego was asleep and he woke up to a voice. He opened his eyes and saw Danny floating over him. Diego sat up and asked quietly, ''What are you doing in here?'' ''I was lonely up there and I wanted to come in here and sleep under your bed or your closet.'' Danny whispered. Diego was thinking about it and finally said, ''You can sleep in the closet so the sunlight won't touch you.'' ''Thanks.'' Danny said with a little smile. She got in the closet and the next thing you know both of them were asleep. When morning came Diego got up and opened his closet and Danny almost fell on the floor but Diego caught her. She woke up and Diego said, ''Wake up Danny, wake up.'' Danny opened her eyes and she saw the sunlight and when it touched her skin nothing happened. ''How come your skin isn't burning from the sun?'' Diego asked. ''I forgot to tell you that the sunlight can't hurt me, it can hurt other vampires unless they have on long pants, long shirts, and sunglasses.'' Danny said. ''Really? Whatever, you need to get back up to the attic before my parents wake up.'' Diego said. ''Okay.'' Danny said and she used her vampire speed to get to the attic quickly. Diego got ready for school and his parents got ready for work. They left after breakfast and Danny was left alone. A few hours later Diego was about to run home until his friends Jackson, Michael, Freddy, and Elliot stopped him. ''Whoa dude, what's the rush?'' Elliot asked. ''I have to get home.'' Diego said. ''Cool, can we come?'' Jackson asked. ''I don't think that's a good idea.'' Diego said. ''Why?'' Freddy wanted to know. ''I bet he has something to hide.'' Michael said. ''Let's go to his house and find out.'' Jackson said and then all four boys ran in the direction of Diego's house and Diego ran after them. They made it there and Diego said, ''You can't even get in because you don't have the key.'' ''We know where you parents keep the spare key.'' Elliot said as he grabbed the spare key from under the mat. They walked in his house and he said, ''See, I have nothing to hide.'' Just then all of the boys heard a noise. ''Did you guys hear that?'' Michael asked. ''Yeah.'' Freddy said. ''It sounds like it's coming from the attic.'' Jackson said. ''Let's go check it out.'' Elliot said. They ran upstairs to the attic and when they got up there Freddy opened it. As it swung open they saw Danny and Danny saw them. ''Ahhhhh!'' they all screamed. Diego came in the room and said, ''This is my long lost cousin Danny.'' Danny looked at him and finally said, ''Yeah that's right, I'm his long lost cousin.'' All four boys just looked at them and Michael finally said, ''Okay.'' He looked around and saw scratches on the wall. ''Why are there scratches on the wall?'' Michael asked. ''I did that because I was bored.'' Danny said. She pulled Diego aside and whispered, ''I need blood now.'' ''Can't you wait?'' Diego whispered back. ''No, I waited too long today and I can't take it anymore.'' Danny said. Diego saw that her eyes were turning light purple and he turned back to his friends and said, ''You guys have to go now.'' ''Why?'' Elliot asked. ''Because we have a lot of catching up to do.'' Diego said. But it was too late because Danny's fangs came out and she said in a deep voice, ''It's too late, now it's time for me to feed.'' She jumped on Jackson and was about to bite him but Diego pulled her off of him and told his friends, ''Get out of the room!'' They got out of the room and he was right behind them. He closed the door quickly and held it closed. Diego looked at his friends and said, ''Go get a cat or something and hurry!'' The boys ran and they came back with a cat. Diego grabbed the cat and threw it in the room with Danny. Danny stopped hitting on the door and they heard a growling noise and then it got quiet. ''You can open the door now.'' Danny said in her regular voice. Diego opened the door slowly and saw Danny's mouth covered with blood. The boys looked at her with surprised looks. ''She's a vampire!'' Jackson screamed. ''She is a vampire but you can't tell anyone.'' Diego said. ''Give us one good reason.'' Michael said. ''Because she is a good person.'' Diego said. ''She just drank an innocent cat's blood, a good person wouldn't do that.'' Elliot said. ''She may have done that but she has to because that's the only thing she has to have but I'm trying to help her by giving her human food.'' Diego said. He got on his knees and said in a begging form, ''Please don't tell anyone, please.'' Danny also got on her knees and begged too. They felt sorry for them and Freddy said, ''We won't tell anyone but you have to let her hand out with us.'' ''And you have to let me date her.'' Jackson said as he kissed Danny's hand. ''I wouldn't date you even if I could which I won't.'' Danny said. ''Oh I see, you're dating Diego.'' Jackson said. ''No I'm not, Diego and I are just friends well best friends.'' Danny said. ''Oh, best friends.'' Jackson said. ''Watch it.'' Danny said. Diego stepped between them and said, ''We don't need to fight about this because eventually Danny will hurt you Jackson.'' Danny grabbed her stomach and fell on the floor. Diego put his hand on her shoulders and asked, ''Are you okay?'' ''She's coming.'' Danny said, ''We have to get out of here.'' ''What are you talking about?'' Diego asked. ''I'll tell you later but we have to get out of here now.'' Danny said. ''Okay.'' Diego said and he got her up and everybody left out of the attic.

Part 5

When they got out of the attic and outside, Danny said, ''We have to get to a safe place.'' ''We can go to the woods, nobody goes there.'' Danny said. ''Whatever just go!'' Danny yelled. Diego picked her up and put her on his back and they ran towards the woods. When they got there Danny jumped off Diego's back and Michael asked, ''What is going on and who is she?'' '' 'She' is my mother, Kathryn, she wants me to go back home with her so I can become more evil but I don't want to be like her or my father.'' Danny said. Just then a woman dropped down on the ground and looked at them with red eyes. ''Hello daughter, how are you?'' Kathryn asked. ''I was doing fine until you showed up mother.'' Danny said. ''Why are you being rude to your own mother Death?'' Kathryn asked. ''That's not my name anymore, it's Danny.'' Danny said. ''Well your father and I still call you that and you need to come with me now or else.'' Kathryn said angrily. ''Or else what?'' Danny wanted to know. ''Or else I'm gonna have to fight you.'' Kathryn said. ''Bring it on mother.'' Danny said. Danny hissed at her mother and she charged at her with her vampire speed. Danny threw her mother at a tree super hard and the tree fell down. ''Woah.'' Jackson said. ''I know right.'' Diego said. Kathryn got up and said, ''If you want to play dirty then so be it. She walked up to Danny and said, ''Let's fight in our true forms.'' Danny's eyes got wide and she said to her friends, ''You guys might wanna turn around.'' They turned around and Elliot asked, ''Why do we have to turn around?'' ''Danny told me that if anyone looks at her true form, they'll die.'' Diego said. ''Oh okay.'' Elliot said. Danny's mom transformed into her true form and so did Danny. Danny's true form was that she had red, bloody skin, red evil dark eyes, black hair, pointer fangs, and the boys heard that she had a deep demonic voice. Kathryn looked different from her and said in a deep voice, ''You look just like your father.'' ''No I don't, now let's fight so you can leave me alone.'' Danny said. ''Fine by me.'' Kathryn said and she ran to Danny. Danny did a front flip over her mother and turned around to her. Danny hissed at her mother and she charged at her. When Danny got close to Kathryn, Kathryn grabbed her leg and swung her into the ground which created a gigantic hole. Danny didn't come up and Kathryn walked over tot he hole and looked down and then Danny jumped her. Kathryn fell down and Danny held her down. ''You've gone too far mother and I'm sorry I have to do this.'' Danny said in her deep voice. ''Do what?'' Kathryn asked. ''This.'' Danny said and she bit her mother right in the neck. Kathryn screamed and after a minute or so, it got quiet. Danny changed back to her human form and said to the boys, ''You can come out.'' They came out and saw Kathryn lying on the grown soulless and dead. ''You drank her blood?'' Diego asked surprised. ''Yeah.'' Danny said. ''Why would you do that?'' Diego asked. ''I wanna know that too, I thought vampires can't drink each other's blood.'' Michael said wanting to know. ''We can't but me and my parents can because we're powerful.'' Danny said. Danny started walking but Diego stopped her. ''Get out of my way Diego.'' Danny said. ''No. I want you to tell me why you didn't tell me your real name is Death.'' Diego said. ''Because it's none of your business and because my name went with my personality, that's why I changed it to Danny.'' Danny said. Diego just looked at her and he saw a cut across her arm. ''Danny, you're bleeding but your blood, it's...'' ''...It's black, I know.'' Danny said as she cut him off. ''Why is it like that? Why isn't your blood red like mine?'' Diego asked. ''Because I'm not like you Diego!'' Danny yelled. ''I'm not even half human, I'm just a horrible monster!'' ''You're not a monster.'' Diego said and he hugged Danny while she cried. They stopped hugging and Danny said, ''I'll be back.'' She used her vampire speed and left. Diego turned towards his friends and Jackson said, ''You like Danny.'' ''What? No I don't, she just my friend or best friend.'' Diego said. ''Seems like more than a friend to us.'' Freddy said. ''Dude if you like her just tell us, we won't tell her or anybody.'' Michael said. ''I know you won't because I don't have a crush on Danny.'' Diego said.

Part 6

Danny came back and the cut on her arm was gone. ''What happened to your cut?'' Diego asked. ''Another thing you don't know about me is that I can heal myself.'' Danny said. ''Oh. Danny I'm sorry for upsetting you, I didn't mean to do it.'' Diego said. ''It's okay, you were just trying to look out for me.'' Danny said. Both of them smiled at each other. Danny stopped smiling and said, ''We need to get back to your house.'' ''Why?'' Diego asked. ''Because I can feel other vampires who are near by and they're angry with me for killing my mother.'' Danny said. ''Are you sure they're coming here?'' Diego asked. ''I'm positive, now let's get to your house.'' Danny said. ''Okay but you have to sneak around my parents.'' Diego said. ''Whatever now let's go.'' Danny said. After that they went to Diego's house and his dad asked him and his friends, ''Where were you boys?'' ''We were just taking a walk in the woods dad.'' Diego said. ''You know you have to tell your mom and I if you and your friends are going somewhere. Do you understand?'' Diego's dad asked. ''Yes sir.'' Diego said. ''Okay. Now you boys go upstairs.'' Diego's dad said. The boys went to the attic and saw Danny wasn't there, instead she was in Diego's room. ''How come you're not in the attic?'' Diego asked. ''Because I felt it was getting too lonely in there and I wanted to come in here.'' Danny said. Diego closed his door and asked, ''Can the vampires you felt find out where I live?'' ''It's possible.'' Danny said. ''What!? If those vampires come to my house then my dad will freak out and they'll probably drain his blood then when my mom comes home and sees all of this she'll kill me.'' Diego said quickly and quietly. ''I won't let that happen.'' Danny said. Just then two male vampires broke through Diego's window and one said, ''Hello Death. Your father sent us here to destroy you since you killed your mother and drank her blood.'' ''And after we finish with you then we'll drink the blood of your human friends.'' the other one said. ''You're not gonna lay a hand on them.'' Danny said and then she grew her fangs and turned her eyes purple. The two vampires grew their fangs and attacked. Danny grabbed their arms and threw them out the window and she jumped out of the window. When she got down there, the two vampires got off the ground. ''How come you can't just let us kill you?'' one of them asked. ''I wouldn't let anyone kill me, especially you two.'' Danny said. She ran at them and punched both of them in the stomach and they went up in the air. As they were falling down they started to fly and Danny used her flying ability to go up after them. When she got in the air Diego and his friends looked out his window. ''We need to help her.'' Freddy said. ''We'll get killed if we get involved.'' Diego said. ''But it's two against one.'' Michael said. ''Yeah but they're powerful and Danny is more powerful, especially in her true form.'' Diego said. Danny and the two vampires were just starring at each other and then the two vampires flew at Danny but she went back down to the ground. She turned and looked up at them. They flew down and Danny got behind one of them and bit him and slapped the other to the ground, held him down and drank his blood. After she was done she went back up to Diego's room. When she got up there Diego said, ''That was close, they could have killed you.'' ''They can't kill me unless they're my father.'' Danny said. ''I don't understand.'' Diego said. Danny sighed and said, ''I'm a very powerful vampire just like my father and we're connected, the only way to kill me if you get my father to do it.'' Diego hesitated for a moment and then asked, ''Can you tell us about your father?'' ''I guess I could.'' Danny said. Everybody sat down and Danny began.

Part 7

''My father's name is Creature, he is called that because he is a vampire creature who is extremely evil, terrifying, and dangerous. He lives in a castle around fire. My father is tall, he has red bloody skin with red eyes, he has long black hair with white stripes. His teeth are very sharp but two of them are long and his tongue is pointy. My father can destroy anyone who he wants and he doesn't care who it is and the only way to kill my father is me... I have to drain his blood in order for him to die.'' Danny said. ''How come you're the only person to kill him?'' Freddy asked. ''Because I'm a part of him and we both have to kill each other if one of us wants the other to di so the only person who can kill me is my father.'' Danny said. ''What would happen if you and your father got into a fight?'' Michael asked. ''I don't wanna talk about that.'' Danny said. After that an old woman walked in Diego's room and Diego got up. ''Grandma.'' Diego said and gave his grandma a hug. ''Hello Diego, I missed you so much.'' his grandma said. She looked over at Danny and asked, ''What is that blood thirsty creature doing here?'' ''What are you talking about grandma?'' Diego asked. ''I may be a sixty year old woman but I know that's a vampire because I can sense it on her.'' she said. ''Okay grandma I admit she's a vampire but she's a good one, I swear.'' Diego said. ''Are you sure?'' she asked. ''Yes grandma.'' Diego said. His grandma walked over to Danny and grabbed her hand and shook it. ''Hi I'm Diego's grandma but you can call me Dorothy.'' Dorothy said. ''Hi Dorothy, I'm Diego's vampire friend Danny.'' Danny said. ''What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with other vampires?'' Dorothy asked. ''They probably want to kill me because I drank my mother's blood.'' Danny said. ''Who was your mother?'' Dorothy asked. ''Kathryn.'' Danny said. Dorothy froze and Diego asked, ''Are you okay grandma?'' ''You're Creature's daughter.'' Dorothy said. ''How do you know my father?'' Danny asked. ''I was a vampire hunter and forty years ago my biggest challenge was your father, no matter what I tried to do he wouldn't die and I saw his wife Kathryn was having a baby, which was you. Your father almost killed me but I got away and after that I vowed to kill him.'' Dorothy said. Diego walked over to Danny and said, ''You lied, you're forty years old.'' ''No I'm not, my mother was pregnant with me for a long time.'' Danny said. ''Dang.'' Elliot said. Danny looked at Elliot and then Elliot asked Dorothy, ''What would happen if Danny and her father fight?'' Dorothy sighed and said, ''If Danny and Creature get to fighting then water would become fire, the sky will become black and red, and animal will turn against humans and one another. That's why Danny and her father can't ever get to fighting.'' Dorothy said. Danny grabbed her stomach and screamed. Diego put his hand over her mouth and said, ''My parents can't know you're up here.'' Danny froze and her eyes turned red. ''Danny. Danny are you okay? Danny?'' Diego kept shaking her and eventually he put his ear close to her mouth and said panicly, ''She's not breathing. Grandma she's not breathing.'' ''This means only one thing.'' Dorothy said looking down at Danny. ''What does it mean?'' Diego asked. ''It means her father is coming and he'll be here soon.'' Dorothy said. ''What can we do?'' Diego asked. ''We can't do anything, we have to wait for Danny to stop being like this so she can fight him.'' Dorothy said. ''When will that be?'' Diego asked. ''As soon as he gets here.'' Dorothy said.

Part 8

After an hour Danny was back to her normal self and she got up. ''I have to go.'' Danny said quickly. ''Why?'' Diego asked. ''My father is coming and I have to kill him.'' Danny said. ''No, you can't fight him or something's gonna happen.'' Diego said. ''I know the risk but if I don't fight him then he might kill me and he might kill you, I can't let that happen.'' Danny said. She was about to leave out his window when Diego grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. ''What are you doing?'' Danny asked. ''This.'' Diego said and he kissed her. The kiss lasted for about five seconds. After the kiss was over Diego said, ''Please be careful.'' ''I will.'' Danny said and she jumped out of the window. She stood outside and then she saw her father appear, right in front of her. ''Hello Death.'' ''That's not my name anymore.'' Danny said. ''Ah, I heard that you did but I still call you Death because that's your real name.'' Creature said. ''Enough with the names, let me just kill you so I can get on with my life.'' Danny said. ''Oh you won't kill me like you killed your own mother.'' Creature said. ''Oh I think I will and you're not going to stop me.'' Danny said and she hissed at him. Creature used his vampire speed and grabbed Danny by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Danny grabbed his hand and she started to struggle. She bit his hand and she fell on the ground. ''You know I'm stronger than you'll ever be.'' Creature said with a big grin. ''No you're not because we're both the same.'' Danny said as she got up. Creature looked at his daughter and said, ''Let's see how you do in your real form.'' ''Whatever.'' Danny said. Danny transformed into her real form and Creature said, ''I'm proud to see what you look like but my form is much more terrifying.'' He transformed into his real form. He was taller than he was before. His fingernails got sharper, his hair got longer, and his feet became hooves. His teeth were even pointer and he was well built. ''Prepare to die!'' Creature yelled and his voice was deeper than before. He charger at her and then Dorothy said to Diego and his friends, ''This is bad.'' They saw that the sky became black and red, they saw a lake become fire, and animals began to turn against each other. Jackson looked up at Diego and his grandma and he asked, ''How come you guys aren't dead?'' ''When Diego kissed Danny, he got the power to see her real form and I can look at them because when I was a vampire hunter I had to learn how to deal with it.'' Dorothy said. Diego was watching Danny fight her father and he was looking at the real her. ''She does look terrifying but that doesn't change my feelings for her. I hope she can kill her father or we're all doomed.'' Diego said to himself. Danny was blocking every move her father threw. Soon Danny did a flip and landed on her father's back. She was trying to bite him but before she could he grabbed her hair and slammed her into the concrete. She got back up and thought to herself, ''I can't let him kill me or get to my friends, I need to get him unfocused, but how?'' Danny looked around and saw Diego's grandma. She used her vampire speed and went and grabbed Dorothy. She brought her outside and asker her father, ''Do you remember Dorothy?'' ''How could I forget the woman who tried to kill me but couldn't succeed?'' Creature said. ''I never forgot about you Creature, you took almost every vampire hunter's life but you didn't take mine.'' Dorothy said. ''I was going to but you left before I could which was really sad.'' Creature said. ''I hope Danny kills you.'' Dorothy said. ''I think now.'' Creature said. ''Well think again.'' Danny said and she bit him. After his blood was gone he evaporated into dust and the only thing that was left of him was a necklace he had on. Danny picked up the necklace and put it on.

Part 9

Diego and his friends ran outside to Danny and Dorothy. ''Are you guys okay?'' Jackson asked. ''We're fine.'' Dorothy said. Danny walked over to them. ''I'm sorry if I've almost put you in danger.'' Danny said. ''It's okay, nobody got hurt.'' Dorothy said. ''That's good but there are still vampires out there and they're gonna come for me and that's why I have to leave you guys, forever.'' Danny said. ''You cant' leave.'' Diego said. ''I have to, you can't keep me in your attic forever.'' Danny said. ''Maybe you can live with me.'' Dorothy said. ''Really?'' Danny asked. ''Yes. An old lady like me needs to have company around and I think you can be useful.'' Dorothy said. Danny gave Dorothy a hug and said, ''Thank you.'' After giving Dorothy a hug, Danny stepped back and they saw her eyes got bright red and he hair got longer and the bottom half of her hair was red. ''Why do you look different?'' Diego asked. ''My appearance changed because of my father's blood and I'm more powerful than I ever was.'' Danny said. ''Well you still look like you.'' Diego said and he gave Danny a hug. ''Awww.'' Jackson, Michael, Elliot, Freddy, and Dorothy said in unison. Dorothy tapped Danny on the shoulder and said, ''We need to go, we have to go and fix your room.'' ''Okay. Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow.'' Danny said. ''Bye Danny.'' the boys said in unison.

Part 10

Danny knew it wasn't over and she was ready for every vampire that would come her was. Diego and Danny were a couple but Diego knew he would age and she probably wouldn't but he wouldn't care because he cared for her no matter what.


End file.
